Interceptor .45
|unlock = |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = $43,000 |mag = 13 |max_ammo = 91 |rpm = 0.166 |damage = 65 |accuracy = 68 |stability = 52 |concealment = 29 |threat = 8 |reload_min = 1.47 |reload_max = 2.2 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.63 |hipfire_s_max = 2.63 |hipfire_m_min = 2.63 |hipfire_m_max = 2.63 |recoil_v_min = 1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = usp |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 0.91|ammo_b_max = 3.18}} The Interceptor 45 pistol is a community secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #16. It is available to players who have joined the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 Official PAYDAY 2 Group] on Steam. It is also available to all PS3 players since update 1.04 (Update 1.03 in EU versions) and has also become available to Xbox 360 players. Overview The Interceptor 45 is very similar to the Crosskill, with near-identical handling and accuracy. However, it has less visual recoil, making it easier to hit repeated head shots on a moving target. It also possesses a higher standard magazine capacity ( vs ), giving one a greater margin of error for missed shots or more endurance in shootouts. However, it is less threatening, and has fewer modifications. The value of the Interceptor 45 is debatable once the player has amassed most of the weapon modifications. A fully modified Crosskill has much better handling and damage than a fully modified Interceptor. However, the Interceptor's greatest strength over the Crosskill is its total ammo, which is twice the size. Combined with the potential for high accuracy, very large magazine size (21 rounds with extended magazine), short reload times, high stability and a fairly low visual recoil, a fully-upgraded Interceptor 45 can be a reliable and versatile backup weapon that will last much longer in an extended fire-fight than the Crosskill, Bronco and Deagle. While the damage can be somewhat improved through modifications, it is highly recommended to aim for headshots as much as possible to make full use of ammo and exploit the pistol's strengths. Summary Pros: * Reasonably well-rounded base stats * High reserve ammo * Available at Rep 0 for $43,000 after joining the Official PAYDAY 2 Group * Fast reload * High accuracy, stability, concealment, and low visual recoil means easy headshots * A particularly effective primary weapon for anyone investing in an aced gunslinger attribute. * Custom mods allow it to be more versatile than similarly damaging pistols. Cons: * Base damage is lacking and not a lot of unique mods to boost damage * Not a particularly effective sidearm due to low damage, unless one is a pistol-built Mastermind. Tips *The One Handed Talent and Gun Nut skills from the Fugitive tree are useful for all kinds of handguns. They increase DPS and reduce downtime for mag changes. *The Extended Mag modification is always useful, but since they reduce concealment, one may prefer to leave them off the weapon when building for a stealth role. One will probably find the difference negligible. *Either Expert Slide or Match Slide are pivotal in increasing weapon accuracy. Both are favorable, although they fulfill different roles: **The Expert Slide should be used with a suppressor, Flash Hider, or Ventilated .45, to maximize accuracy and/or damage. **The Match Slide should be used with either the Velocity .45 or Champion's Suppressor, whose bonus accuracy make expert slide redundant, or if trying to maximize stability. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Skins Common= Interceptor-45-Lip-Jibber.png| +4 Accuracy Interceptor-45-Splitter.png| +4 Accuracy Interceptor-45-Genesis.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Interceptor-45-Ram-Petite.png| +4 Accuracy Interceptor-45-Cotton-Candy.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Interceptor-45-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The (Interceptor 45 - Splitter [✓]) originally had a light brown-splinter camo. It is unknown why it was changed to its current black splinter camo. *' ' likely refers to . Sheep and goats are closely related to each other. Achievements Trivia *The Interceptor 45 is based on the USP45 Tactical as evident by the protruding threaded barrel and the marking on the left side of its slide. **With the Match Slide attachment it becomes the USP Match variant that was discontinued in 1999, which may hint at the attachment being an exotic black market part. **With the Expert Slide it becomes the USP Expert. **The in-game Interceptor features a jet funnel that is meant to be used in conjunction with extended magazines. It is not a particularly strange feature except for the fact that no funnel types were made to suit .45ACP USP magazines, the device was only created for 9mm and .40S&W models. *The Interceptor 45 is the first weapon to be added post-launch to PAYDAY 2. *When it was added, the only barrel extension modifications available for the Interceptor 45 were suppressors. The other two were added in a later update. *The Interceptor .45 is, so far, one of the only two weapons in the series, aside from the B9-S, to be able to accept both a silencer and a recoil compensator at the same time, with the compensator being part of the Match Slide upgrade and the silencer can be fitted in front of it. *The USP/Interceptor .45 was the preferred sidearm of Neil McCauley in the 1995 film Heat. *The Interceptor is available at reputation level 0. It is one of 4 pistols available at reputation level 0, and one of 6 secondaries available. However, in order to access it, one must be a member of the Steam Official Payday 2 Group. *The Interceptor with its externally-threaded barrel is among a small handful of in-game weapons to actually have a component to directly interface with Barrel Extensions. See also *Akimbo Interceptor 45 Gallery 2013-11-01 00004.jpg|A preview of the Interceptor 45. 20170506214111_1.jpg|Interceptor 45. in-game ru:Interceptor .45 Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Community items Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)